The Summer Classes
by The Ultima Society
Summary: This is a story about a not-so-ordianry school. Four students, demons and humans (some of them are taboo) had the Saiyuki characters as their mentors and schoolmates but there are also reasons behind the mindmaster. chpt.2 up
1. The Beginning

Rei_Shuyin: At last! The first chapter of The Summer Classes is complete!  
  
Naoru: Hey! We didn't ask you to put us up in your senseless story.  
  
Ryu: I agree!  
  
Rei_Shuyin: Well then. Do you want me to ruin my masterpiece?  
  
Ryu: Of course!  
  
Rei_Shuyin: Then, you lead me no choice.  
  
Naoru: What?  
  
Rei_Shuyin: I'm going to set you two up!  
  
Naoru: You mean a date?!  
  
Rei_Shuyin: That's right!  
  
Ryu: We were just joking! No way would I go out with a person this fat!  
  
Naoru: NANDATO?!  
  
Rei_Shuyin; I think a war is going to happen soon enough. Now, here's my personal assistant, Kenji!!  
  
Kenji: Anyway, can I call you ShuRei for short?  
  
Rei_Shuyin: Yeah!  
  
Kenji: Ahem, ShuRei doesn't own GS but this author owns us!  
  
Akira: The terror!!  
  
ShuRei: Urusai, Akira!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
-Monday_5:30 pm- ~school faculty room~  
  
A case was being organized at this time.  
  
Principal: Please, I beg you!  
  
Sanzo: What is it now?  
  
Principal: Please, take this opportunity.  
  
Sanzo: For what? To bother us or to make look dumb?  
  
Hakkai: Let's do them a favor, Sanzo.  
  
Goku: Yeah! It will be a good help.  
  
Gojyo: Plus, there will be lots of girls out there.  
  
Sanzo: Then, you three go ahead! It's your choice.  
  
Then, a voice begins to submerge from the outside. A voice that seems very familiar to the four.  
  
Goddess of Mercy: Oh! I can't let you do that, Genjo Sanzo.  
  
Hak&Goj&Goku: Goddess of Mercy!  
  
Sanzo: What are you doing here, old lady?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: I descended here from Heaven to entitle you the mission  
that was established by the Three Gods in Changan.  
  
Sanzo: It's your idea again, isn't it?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: Of course!  
  
Hakkai: Then, can I gladly ask you what is it?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: I shall order the three of you to employ in this  
school!  
  
Sanzo: Nandato?!  
  
Goku: Matte! Why only THREE?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: Unfortunately for you, the 3 gods thought that you  
shall be a student here.  
  
Goku: No way!!!  
  
Gojyo: Why don't you try it, baka saru?  
  
Hakkai: Gojyo's right. This will be a new challenge for you.  
  
Goku: Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo: Whatever you like.  
  
Goku: Okay.....!  
  
Sanzo: You three have fun. I decline this offer.  
  
Goddess of Mercy: You can't refuse, Genjo Sanzo. This is an order  
from the high branch. Plus, this is a strict order from the new  
president of this school.  
  
Sanzo: This is really coming out of hand! You want US to teach the brats  
and stay in this school for a 5-month contract?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: You can't handle it? Then this means you're a coward.  
  
Sanzo: NANI?!  
  
Goddess of Mercy: You can't even control a bunch of fresh men students in  
the high school branch and you call yourself a high-ranked monk?!  
  
Sanzo: You're really getting on my nerves, old woman.  
  
Goddess of Mercy: So, you accept the challenge?  
  
Sanzo: It's a deal!  
  
Hakkai: There he goes again.  
  
Gojyo: Master Sanzo is very kind when it comes to the Gods.  
  
Sanzo: Do want to die for once?  
  
Goku: 'Ne, what's happening?  
  
Hakkai: Goku, be ready to take classes.  
  
Goku: When?  
  
Goddess of Mercy: Tomorrow morning.  
  
Goku: Can I have free food?  
Goddess of Mercy: As long as your three companions are employees of this  
school, the main staff will take charge of your fees.  
  
Goku: Sugoi!! I can't wait 'til tomorrow comes.  
  
Gojyo: Easy for you to say, saru!  
  
Goku: Don't call me saru, kono ero kappa!  
  
Gojyo: You! Calling me names again!  
  
Hakkai: I'm sure that this will turn out good.  
  
Sanzo: hmph. Do whatever you want.  
  
~o~ Goddess of Mercy's thoughts ~o~ This will be interesting. Well, I still have more to go. Better finish them in one day.  
  
Goddess of Mercy: I will come back tomorrow for further details. Ja ne!  
  
Then, the goddess vanished into the thin air, creating a mist.  
  
Hakkai: We should find an inn for now.  
  
Sanzo: No need for that. She already reserved a private room for us.  
  
Hakkai: We'll do what Sanzo told us then.  
  
Gojyo: I'll go to bed later.  
  
Goku: Where're you going, Gojyo?  
  
Gojyo: What else? To scout a new girl out here.  
  
Hakkai: Be careful.  
  
Gojyo: Hai hai!  
  
~o~ Gojyo ~o~ Tomorrow, I'll be the boss of the class! I'm sure it will be boring but what if I volunteer to be the 4th year girls' adviser? My life would be rosy then. It's like I'm in heaven surrounded by the beautiful angels. I'll just head to the bar near here.  
  
Still searching, but he found nothing.  
Gojyo: Are there no bars here? Ahh!!!! This can't be!! Without beer, I  
totally dead! Darn it all!  
  
While Gojyo was in total despair looking for sake, someone approached from behind.  
  
???: Uhm... Can I help you, sir?  
  
Gojyo: Huh?  
  
Facing to that person, he found out that it was a miracle (for him!). The person seems to be a very beautiful girl and also just like him. Red hair and the cursed blood-colored eyes. It seems that luck has struck him.  
  
Gojyo: Miss. Where can find a bar---- I mean inn in this place?  
  
???: I'm sorry, sir but there are no inns when it comes to this location.  
You can find an inn in the next city.  
  
Gojyo: I see.  
  
???: How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Penglan.  
  
Gojyo: What a lovely name.  
  
Penglan: And you are, dear sir.  
  
Gojyo: I am Gojyo--- Sha Gojyo. Anyway, you must go home now. It's very  
late.  
  
Penglan: Nice meeting you, Mr. Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo: Just call me Gojyo. Thanks for the information you gave me earlier.  
  
Penglan: You're welcome. Good night.  
  
~o~ Gojyo ~o~ Am I really that lucky? At last! I've now met my ideal woman and not only that, she's exactly the as me! I wonder if we'll meet again. I'll just see tomorrow. Better head back to the school dormitory and hit my head to the pillow.  
  
-Tuesday_7:00am- ~auditorium~  
  
Goddess of Mercy: ~speaking thru the mic~ Today, we are gathered here in  
the school's auditorium to introduce a batch of new faculty member and 3  
brand new students. Please introduce yourselves.  
  
The first one to introduce himself will be Genjo Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo: I'm Genjo Sanzo. I will be teaching you bastards English.  
  
He looks like a girl with a mean attitude. Is he qualified to be a teacher in this school? ~the students whisper to themselves~  
  
Gojyo: Ohayou, minna-san! I am Sha Gojyo and I will be teaching you guys  
the P.E. subject.  
  
This guy's way too cool. I hope to be in his advisory class. ~they continued~  
  
Hakkai: Good morning students. My name is Cho Hakkai and I will handle  
the subject Math. Nice meeting you!  
  
Maybe this man is a genius, From his looks, he really is kind & friendly. Plus, he's good-looking than the other one. ~one student thought~  
  
Kougaiji: I am Kougaiji and I am the head of the History subject.  
  
Goku: ~thinking~ Kougaiji? Did he accepted the goddess' offer, just like  
us? This will be a blast!  
  
Of all the male teachers, this one's the coolest! ~the girls~  
  
Penglan: Good morning. I am Penglan. I will be your science teacher.  
  
Gojyo: ~in his dirty mind~ So, she became a teacher in this school, too!  
  
This one's a hot babe! ~the male students~  
  
Goddess of Mercy: Now, let's move on to the students.  
They are Kenji Otonashi, Akira Shiratori & Son Goku.  
  
Kenji Otonashi & Akira Shiratori will be in section 2-4, the advisory  
class of Mr. Cho Hakkai. While Son Goku will be in section 3-4 under the  
supervision of Mr. Genjo Sanzo. Class 1-4 will be under the supervision  
of Mr. Kougaiji and Class 4-4 will be held by Miss Penglan.  
  
Please proceed to your respective classrooms and wait for the next  
announcements.  
???: This is going be interesting.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
ShuRei's notes: this fanfic is specially dedicated to Sapphire-Amethyst  
^^^PLS. R&R^^^ 


	2. Goku showed up!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
ShuRei: Hehehe... It's time to say goodbye to S.A.!! grin  
  
S.A.: What the HECK are you trying to say?  
  
ShuRei: Nothing. I'm just happy.  
  
S.A.: Happy for what?  
  
ShuRei: Of course. For me! The beginning of a new school year is finally near. While I'm having a really great time, you'll have your worst nightmare.  
  
S.A.: sniff sniff HIDOIIII! cries  
  
ShuRei: evil laughs  
  
Hiei: TEMMERO! draws out his katana, pointing it steadily at ShuRei's neck  
  
ShuRei: ARE you trying to kill me for making S.A. cry?!  
  
Hiei: What else? You're going to pay for that!  
  
ShuRei: Oh well, look at the time. Gotta go shopping for my mom! runs off  
  
Sanzo: So, she ran off again...? sighs Good thing she doesn't own even a single anime there is.  
  
Hiei: I agree. withdrawing the sword back in its place  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
The Summer Classes: Chapter 2- First Strike  
  
Can you imagine a school full of demons being ruled by our very own Saiyuki characters? Well, if you find this story like the others, well, I think you've gotten it wrong. The reason? Just READ OR DIE!  
  
[School Bell]  
  
The mist of a new school year blows off through a small window, the window of Sect. 2-4. Judging it by its look; it seems that the advisor of the class has something in mind but he cannot seem to get the urge of saying his speech.  
  
Unreasonable chat, blabbering students, some of them are even napping! These things have brought very small information of what the Saiyuki characters will encounter. And as usual, we find our beloved Sanzo-sama irritated and even annoyed of the pollution made by the people who are what else? Demons. Yes, they were the reason why should the Sanzo party remain; to find out why did Kanzeon sent them off to this one heck o a school. And by remembering these important matters, he finally received the guts to confront the uncontrolled actions of the student demons. And he did what he had to do.  
  
"Listen up, you pests" he reasoned out loudly, held a piece of parchment in his hand, "Next week, all of you are required to take an exam the school has launched." Then he stopped for a moment, looking up to the students who appeared petrified.  
  
A raised hand quickly appeared through the crowd; upon seeing this by their advisor, he called upon that person and in response, that person stood up. The teenager cleared his voice and spoke,  
  
"Uhm...Sensei? Aren't we, the pupils should be taught first by the teachers before having any exams?"  
  
"Well, it's not actually a written exam. In other words, it is more like a task." He answered back.  
  
"That's just the same, sir. You only change the term."  
  
"If you want to condition my words, go ahead and I'll gladly send you out of this class!" then, he gave off an evil look on the student, which made him sank to his seat and also embarrassed in front of the others.  
  
"The thing is, you don't have to study much. The test is based on your skills, even as a demon. If you want to, you can also enhance them and receive a better grade. Plus, I have an announcement. All of you are going to have a new----"  
  
His speech has been cut off by the Sect.1-4 adviser who was no other than Cho Hakkai.  
  
"Sanzo, may I have a word with you?" he said in a low voice.  
  
Then, the other adviser whispered the urgent news to the monk's ear.  
  
"Okay, I'll go later. Be sure to meet Gojyo there" the monk said and looked back at the classroom.  
  
Hakkai left without another word and the blonde continues off with what he left. On the other hand, a boy from the back row begins to extend his hand touching the shoulder of the girl in front of him.  
  
"Ne, ne. Naoru?" muttered Ryu.  
  
"What do you want? Borrowing money again?" she glanced back at the boy then placed her blues eyes on the teacher who was speaking.  
  
"Nothing really." He answered back without looking straight in the girl's eyes. "Do you want to go out today? I'll treat you."  
  
"No thanks." Then she begin taking down notes.  
  
"How about karaoke?" he smiles.  
  
But the girl ignored Ryu's words, sightseeing out of the class' window, almost looking like her mind is drifting out of the classroom.  
  
"Naoru, what do you say? Hey!" he began to yell but tried to lower his voice to avoid distraction.  
  
Naoru's temper finally reached to the limit and at the bad time too. Almost everyone at the class had their eyes on the bickering couple including Sanzo. Hearing her say 'shut up' was very unusual for the class 'cause she's always known as calm. And as punishment, the couple was sent out of the class, carrying buckets filled with water.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Naoru" said Ryu as he rolls his red eyes.  
  
"It's your fault to begin with anyway." She bent and glanced down at the water that was barely showing her reflection. Her face was covered in beet red because of the embarrassment and held the pail tightly with her fists.  
  
"Well, you can just answer me." "Naoru?"  
  
Now she completely ignored everything he said. Mortified, she just kept thinking about her 'someone'.  
  
"Y'know, you can be honest. I already know your secret; Your major crush on S—"  
  
"Do you really want to die that badly?" she spoke angrily, but not really showing it. She looks as though she wanted a wish; a wish that will allow her to vanish in school.  
  
"Now you're even becoming like him! You're really unbelievable." then he placed a frustrating smug onto the long-haired girl.  
  
A very short time had passed and they seem to have a staring contest; while the advisor of their class was leaving the room, quickly asked the girl a favor.  
  
"Naoru, could you kindly introduce this monkey to the class?" Sanzo spoke hurriedly.  
  
"Okaayy. Where is it?" Naoru replied in a form of a question, with her temper slowly fading away.  
  
"He's right behind you two. I'll just come back in a jiffy. I'll leave you in charge" then he left together with his lesson plans and some books.  
  
While the other two looked back and found out a brown-haired boy with golden eyes, wearing a very huge smile, looking jolly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Son Goku!" the boy happily spoke to Ryu and Naoru. And as for them, they look dumbstruck to find out that the new student looked like a dumb 12-year old kid and acts like it too.  
  
The three of them went back to the classroom. Ryu took back his seat while Naoru helped Goku introduce himself to the class.  
  
"Minna-san, this here is our new classmate, Son Goku." Spoke the blue eyed girl in front of everyone.  
  
"Konichiwa!"  
  
The other students' reactions were the same as the couples'. They also wondered why an 18-year old guy behaved like a little kid.  
  
"Goku-san, you can sit in the back row from the left, right next to Ryu."  
  
Without a doubt, he followed the given instruction at once and sank into his seat and so does Naoru. Three hours had passed and their adviser didn't come back. The rest of the class were found either sleeping, chatting, or spending their personal hobbies; Ryu continuous asked Goku several questions while Naoru grabs a 3-inch thick book entitled 'The Journey West'.  
  
The other high school students were staring at the three, watching them blankly as each word comes out through the boy's mouth.  
  
"So...you came from another world...?" he asked Goku, not trusting every bit of what the kid was saying.  
  
"Just forget about what I have told you if you don't want to believe the truth. More importantly, is it lunch yet?" Goku asked while his stomach grumbled, with his eyes drooping down.  
  
"Nope. It's 10:30. Really, where the heck is he?" he sighed and looked back at the silenced crowd.  
  
"If you're talking about our sensei, he's in a meeting." The long-haired responded without a doubt.  
  
"I wonder why you liked that guy. He's nothing but a bad smoker, looked like a woman even though he's a monk and treats you impr—"  
  
After he released his guilt onto the teacher for making him step out of class, two pairs of eyes were looking steadily at him, angrily.  
  
"DON'T BADMOUTH SANZO!!" both Goku and Naoru yelled at him, without even bothering that there were other students besides them inside the room.  
  
"Alright!! Goku, don't tell anyone especially Sanzo about what you have heard, ok?" Ryu pleads at Goku.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Ryu!" veins were popping out of Naoru's head, readying itself to explode.  
  
"Goku, PLEASE!!" Ryu now kneeled down the floor and hands crossed.  
  
"Under one condition" then he let out a big smug.  
  
After classes  
  
"I can't believe I agreed treating you to a pizza parlor! You already cheated on me!" grunted Ryu. "And above all that, why do I have to treat Naoru as well after what she did to me." grunted Ryu.  
  
"That black eye suits you well, y'know" answered Naoru as she ordered a family-sized pizza.  
  
"Stop kidding around, you round-headed alleyway cat!"  
  
"NANDATO?!" another vein popped out of Naoru's head, clenching her fist to give Ryu another blow.  
  
"One super-deluxe family size pepperoni pizza please!" shouted Goku at the counter, his smile had reached his ears; drooling for food.  
  
"Will you stop spending my money?!" he punched the kid's head.  
  
"Itte! Because you did that, I'm gonna order another super-deluxe family size pizza for take-out!" then Goku laughs it off.  
  
"But really, Sir Sanzo didn't come back to our classroom. To tell you guys the truth, I want to know what the staff is really up to for having an exam put up so early."  
  
"Want me to find out for you?" questioned Goku.  
  
"No. I'll just wait for him to announce." spoke Naoru, "Thanks anyway."  
  
"And now, let Ryu treat us for a movie!" Goku acted gleefully.  
  
"I'M ALREADY OUT OF MONEY!!"  
  
=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=  
  
ShuRei: To tell you the truth readers, I'm not even in the mood to make fanfics today. I just made this one for S.A.  
  
Hiei: Don't forget, I'm not finished with you yet!  
  
Sanzo: Do whatever you want, Hiei. I'll be more happy if she's not around.  
  
ShuRei: Lucky me, I have the keyboard.  
  
Sanzo: What are you going to do? Kick us out of the screen?  
  
ShuRei: Even worse.  
  
The screen went blank...  
  
Goku: Readers, don't forget, R & R  
  
Note: I REALLY HATE PARAGRAPHS!!!!!!!!!!! - 


End file.
